You Are Mine
by Mickimomo
Summary: (f/n) is the princess of Alfhiem, and quite a beauty to reckon with. She was captured and locked away in an ice tower, then rescued by the last person she wanted. And now she's to become his wife in five days, which could potentially make them both Kings & Queens if all goes well. The question is... will it all be that easy?
1. Chapter 1

"In that tower way at the top, is a sleeping princess." An old man announced to us.

 _ **So basically there was an ice tower that was surrounded by five obstacles:**_

 **1.** There was a giant grass field filled with briar that could slice you to shreds.

 **2.** There was a moat filled with boiling lava that could basically disintegrate any life form that touched it or isn't of fire

 **3.** There was the Forest of Regret, which basically drew people mad

 **4.** There was the Lake of Monsters

 **5.** And then the final obstacle that prevented you from entering the tower, marching up all 100,001 steps, opening a door, and saving the beauty who had been unfortunately placed there.

My brother stood up in the crowd and huffed. "And why should we want to save her?"

"Well, she is heir to the throne of Alfheim. They're at peace with all realms right now, and it'd look really good if you married her."

I mentally scowled. _**Rescue a woman from a frozen tower**_... _why must you benefit? Not much of a_ _ **Hero**_ _are you Thor?_

"Heh."

"But there are many frost giants surrounding the tower. Laufey intends on holding her hostage until her country agrees to marry her off to one of his sons."

 _ **So that's the fifth obstacle.**_

I smirked slightly. "Interesting."

"Loki, you can't get the queen out. You use magic."

"So?"

 _ **I'm more than just magic.**_

"All magic falls due to the spell on this area of land." Frandral snorted. "Which means all Mischief is impossible."

"Oh." I acted surprised and returned my attention to the old man. "Is there any-"

" **ALRIGHT!** LET US GO GET THE QUEEN." Thor shouted with his blasted hammer hoisted up in the air.

 _Princess_.

 _ **Not Queen.**_

 _Princess_.

I rolled my eyes as he and all of the men around him charged out in the direction of the ice tower.

"You aren't going to go get her?"

"If I go they'll say I used magic and that I cheated."

"Loki, I think you should try. So much would-"

I looked at him and stood up from the table. "You must really be desperate if you're asking me to go save the princess."

"I don't want her stuck with those imbeciles. Only a wise man would sit back and wait."

I chuckled darkly. "You'll regret this in time."

He smiled at me before disappearing.

 _Well if I can't use magic... Why do I still look like me?_

My eyes flickered to my hands and my fingertips which were turning a faint blue.

"I better do this quick then." I grumbled.

I started running across the grass fields and ignored the pain of the briar tearing into my skin. I leapt farther through the fields on fallen men.

When I came upon the moat of lava I pulled out daggers and threw myself to the other side. The daggers dug into the wall of soil.

 _Phew_.

Some of the soil fell down on me but I kept climbing.

 _I can do this._

By the time I had climbed the wall and hoisted myself up to the other side of the moat I was exhausted beyond comprehension. Lazily I strolled through the woods ignoring the voices and 'people' shouting bullshit.

 _ **This bitch better be worth it**_.

I looked at my hands and noticed they were completely blue and some of my markings were showing.

 _Gah... Why is this happening! How is this-_

My eyes flew past my fingers and a dark smirk flew across my face as the sea of monsters came into view.

"No magic. **Right**."


	2. Chapter 2

**THOR POV**

I was fighting Jotuns left and right with my men at the edge of the sea of monsters.

I didn't really want to go back in considering that it took a while to get out since I had to save some men.

 **In other words, I didn't feel like it.**

I stepped back and heard a crunch instead of a slosh.

All of my men shivered as a strong gust of wind hit us.

"What the?"

"What's happening?"

"I don't know."

"What are they doing?"

"Uh-"

Frandral looked around and noticed all of the Jotun warriors bowing.

I turned to see my brother walking towards us on the frozen sea.

"What the- LOKI! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE SEA?"

"It froze from the frost giants." he shrugged.

"Why are they bowing?"

"I don't know. Maybe Laufey is in the area."

I walked towards him and patted his back proudly. "Well 'no magic' you took a while to get here."

"Maybe so, but 'Jotun' me got here decently."

"Jotu-"

Loki turned blue and froze all of my men with a wave of his hand.

"What?" he chuckled darkly. "I'll melt them later."

"YOU'RE CHEATING?"

"No. Most of them were wounded or going to get killed. I saved them."

"Saved? Loki how could you-"

"How could I? I finally find something in life that I want and you and everyone else walks around here acting like I don't deserve it. That I'm unworthy! **UNWORTHY**!"

I sighed. "At least melt them and let them try."

Loki glared.

"Brother, please... The reward will be more delightful if you have competition and win fairly."

He melted them and turned normal. "Rise."

All of the warriors stretched and fought the now standing Jotuns.

Loki and I made eye contact before he sprinted towards the tower.

"LOOK! LOKI's ALMOST TO THE TOWER."

I tossed Mljinor towards the entrance and hit down a column, locking Loki inside the tower, as soon as he ran in.

 _ **Good luck brother**_


	3. Chapter 3

**LOKI POV**

I cursed quietly as the columns fell down behind me.

 _How am I supposed to get out?_

 _Well...I guess this'll prevent those idiots from skinning me._

I looked at my skin and growled at the blueness.

 _The tower is literally a no magic zone._

 _Maybe I could blast myself up past all of these stairs on a column of ice_. _**That seems smart.**_

I walked into the middle of the bottom floor and looked up at the dot of blue light at the top.

"Up, up, and-"

I stomped my foot and raised a hand.

 _Come on._

 **BAM**.

I was literally flying faster than light on this column.

 _Okay._

 _Okay._

 _Okay._

 _ **Where would I stop?**_

 _I should stop on her floor._

 _ **What floor is hers?**_

 _Hey look..._ _ **The ceiling.**_

 **Wait**.

 **Stop**.

 **Stop!**

 **STOP!**

I blasted through the ceiling miserably and fell off my 'ride'.

"Ugh..."

" **AHHHHH!** "

" **Shit**. And then you wanna scream."

"You put me here!"

"What?" I opened an eye and looked at the beauty cloaked in a revealing yet gorgeous shiny blue gown. Her soft (s/c) glowed in the light that bounced off of the ice and reflected back onto her (h/c) curls that held an ice tiara.

She charged over to me and kicked me, square in the face. " **DON'T PLAY STUPID** , frost giant!"

" **WOMAN!** " I growled and pulled her down to the floor.

"Ow! Ow! I'm sorry!"

 _You're burning her!_ I pushed her away and deadpanned when she crumbled to the floor next to me. "There seems to be a huge misunderstanding." I growled.

She sat up and glared at me. "What could you possibly say?"

"Okay, I am a frost giant, I mean I obviously look like one...but I am from Asgard. I am Loki of Asgard."

"Oh. Great. Loki." she dusted herself off. "My prince charming is scum. _Woopty doo_."

 _ **Well isn't she lovely.**_

"Considering that I went through literally hell just to come save your ass, is making my feelings mutual."

"Where is your brother?"

"You want that grizzly bear to marry you?"

"Marriage? I don't want marriage. I want to be a heir and single, but because I am a female, laws state that I must get married first."

"..."

"I know that if Thor saves me I can get out and then deceive him and not marry."

"..."

"But with you, you're too smart. I'd lose an arm and a leg trying to get out."

"What makes you think that I want to marry you?"

"Well you must want something."

"Something?"

"You're here."

"I want to get out of here." I smirked at her and stood up.

"Heh. A good deed. Nice." she nodded. "If you can control that pillar we can get back out and-"

"The entrance is closed."

"Who said we were going through the entrance?"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Cunning."

"Yes."

"Cute."

"Cute is for puppies."

"Puppies?"

"Yes."

I barked and bit her pointed ear. She punched me and I lowered the column. "Sorry, your majesty. It just seemed fitting."

"Your flirting is a nuisance."

We stepped on the column and I hugged her loosely. "I'd hold on if you don't want to fall off, elf."

Her cheeks reddened as she hugged me awkwardly. "Don't burn me, frosty."

"I'll try not to."

We dropped a good twenty feet before she made me stop. She hopped off and looked back at me. "Come on."

I followed and sent the column back up.

We walked through a tunnel.

"So about this reward thing." I started.

"So you do want a reward?"

"Well the more I think about it... the more I think I want to marry you."

She stopped walking and turned to growl at me. "Stop joking."

I stopped and looked down at the short light elf. "I'm not."

"What would make you think about that, I already told you how I felt."

"Maybe so, but I did save you. It only seems reasonable. I mean-"

She whacked me and started to glow. "You're an idiot. I knew that working with you on something as simple as escaping would cause problems. Snap out of it."

I growled. "I'm getting tired of you hitting me, elf."

"I'm tired of being used." she snarled, blasting me into a nearby wall. " **YOU ONLY WANT TO MARRY ME FOR STATUS!** "

I got up and felt a nerve throb. "That's it. No more Mr. Gentlemen." I walked towards her, jabbed her in her pressure point, which knocked her out, and carried her out of the tunnel.

 _I don't want you for your stupid status..._ _**I'm just tired of being alone.**_

 **So tired**.

I looked at the sleeping beauty curiously.

 _Hmmm_.

 _ **I don't even know this idiot's name**_.

 _ **She's gonna be a pain when she wakes up.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Please don't freak or scream or... Just... Calm down.**_

 _CALM DOWN?! YOU KNOCKED ME OUT! I JUST WOKE UP IN YOUR BED AND YOU JUST TOOK AWAY MY VOICE! MONSTER! LET ME BE FREE!_

I watched his eyes harden at my words. _Calm down. Be weary of your tongue._

 _ **YOU'RE ONE TO TALK.**_

 _Do you even know of your status, my dear?_

 _ **DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?**_ I challenged.

 _Yes. My fiancé_.

 _ **YOUR WHO?**_

 _You are to be my wife in the next five days. And after the wedding you will become mine. All mine._

 _ **Erm... What?**_

 _Thor can't have you, Frandral can't have you, Odin can't take you away, NO ONE WILL PRY YOU FROM MY SIDE, because we will become one._

 _ **I REFUSE! WE ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS!**_

 _You can't refuse. I saved you from the ice tower. I DID EVERYTHING, I WAS FAIR, I WAITED PATIENTLY, so I deserve you._

 _ **I'm not a trophy.**_

 _You most definitely aren't._

I glared at his lustful gaze. _**Bastard**_.

 _You'll be calling me other names in a few days and nights._

I huffed and launched a pillow at him. _**Pervert**_.

He caught the pillow and sat down on the bed so that he was seated in front of me. _So... Are you willing to wear this ring? Or will I be honored to force you to wear this ornament._

I stared at the simple vintage silver lace ring with a medium green gemstone sitting in the middle.

 _ **What is it?**_

 _14 carrots of white emerald and 2 of diamond... Enlaced in silver._

 _ **What for?**_

 _An engagement ring... they exchange these in Midgard... No?_

 _ **Only if the mate AGREES in getting married.**_

 _Are you going to wear the ring?_

 _ **No**_.

He deadpanned. _I was trying so hard to be nice. Such a pretty person._

I whacked him with another pillow and ran for the door. _**I gotta get out of here!**_

He appeared in front of me and grabbed my hand. _You will not leave without my permission or without me being present with you._

I yelped as his grip tightened on my wrist. _**Loki-**_

 _Are we clear?_ His mental voice made the hair on my body erect.

 **...**

 _ARE WE CLEAR?_

I gasped as my hand started to turn a dark purple and the pain began to become unbearable. _**Yes. Please let my hand go.**_

He slid the ring on my finger and roughly released me. _Stay_ _here. I'll bring you breakfast in a few minutes. Right now you should be getting ready for today._

 _ **I don't have anything to wear**_. I pouted rubbing my wrist.

 _You are very wrong._ He walked towards a wardrobe and opened a door revealing to me, many dresses of limited colors. Emeralds, Ebonys, Creams, Golds, and Silvers. _I'll be going now. Be a good girl and you might get rewarded._

Since he was over there, I decided this was a good time to try to escape again, but ended up held in an embrace by Loki.

 _If you try to leave, I will drug you until our wedding day._

I growled and watched him leave. As soon as the door closed the spell was lifted and my voice came back. "That idiot. 'Be a good girl and you might get rewarded.' Pfft. Who cares about what he has to say." I grumbled, slipping into the shower. "Wish he would try to drug me. I'd gut him like a damn fish."

After a few minutes of singing in the shower, I stepped out, and slipped on a robe loosely. Sighing, I stepped into the bedroom and started getting dressed.

 _I would hope that next time, you will check your surroundings before coming out here to change._

I flinched and hit my head on the wardrobe door. "Crap. Loki."

I heard his approaching footsteps and hissed as his fingers grazed the knot. Be _more careful next time._

"It's you're fault." I mouthed. **Be more careful next time~**

He lifted my chin with two fingers. _Hmm. I suggest that you put on clothes before I lose what little control I have._

"'Control.' My ass." I grunted and glared at him.

 _Will do._ He groped my butt and I punched him.

Quickly I snatched my chin away and turned away from him. "Don't touch me so freely." I hissed.

 _Well anyways. I brought you breakfast. I wasn't sure what you wanted, so I got you a little bit of everything._

"I'm not hungry." I huffed.

 _Oh really?_

My stomach roared before I could say anything and I peeked over my shoulder shyly at the large silver platter with little cakes and danishes with fruit fillings, pieces of different fruits, small pieces of buttered toast, eggs, chicken salad on crackers, and assorted cream cheese sandwiches.

Our whole war vanished from my mind as I pulled him in for a tiny hug. "Thank you."

I watched his face redden. _You are welcome. Ah... can you please go get dressed. It would not look good if someone walked in at this moment._

I reddened and adjusted my robe. "Sorry."

He patted my head. _I'll clean up that bruise after breakfast._

I nodded. "Can you please leave for a moment?"

He nodded and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly dropped my robe and started getting dressed.

 **What I wanted it to seem like:**

 ***10 minutes later***

I looked at my reflection. My ebony locks were up in a delicate bun, my brown skin glowed from the ornaments of the gold gown. My eyes flashed down to the ring and I frowned.

"You can come out now. "

 **What actually happened** :

"UGGGGHHHHHH! HOW DOES THIS STUPID THING WORK!" I snapped, struggling to put on the corset/bra/crutch-bodice piece before attempting to slip on my chosen dress.

Loki came out smelling like winter pine and frost, with wet stringy hair. His skin looked damp, and I- I nearly lost my mind when I saw his topless form.

 **Losing my mind? ERRRRKKKKK.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

His hand slapped over my mouth.

 _Shut up. What's wrong?_

"Just help me~" I whined.

 _What type of princess doesn't know how to get dressed?_

"Okay so I obviously have never seem a corset before, or ever had to wear one since my body naturally has a hourglass look." I muttered sarcastically.

 _You are obviously not hourglass._

"Thanks Loki."

 _Well you are curveless._

"Once again. Thank you."

 _Well what do you want me to say?!_

"How about you help me put on the stupid thing and shut up."

He sighed and pulled out the laces before helping me get on the undergarment. _You're such an idiot_.

"You're the-"

He yanked on my laces, silencing my remark instantly.

 _What was that my dear?_

"Fix it or else..."

He waited until my skin started to flicker and tint blue from deprivation of oxygen.

He loosened the laces and tied them seconds later. I collapsed in his arms and stared up at him after he slid the long flowy gold gown on me and put my hair in a cute little bun.

 _Done_. He placed the golden tiara on my head and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

I looked in the mirror and giggled at our reflection.

I looked adorable and he looked well-

(e/c) met deep emerald green.

 **DAMN.**

 **Wha- this is my fiancé? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NO! NO! THIS IDIOT! HE'S AN IDIOT!**

 _Are you okay?_

"My head just hurts, that's all."

 _Hm. Is the bun too tight?_

"N-no. It's fine." He placed his fingers on the knot. "Ouch-"

 _Eat. I'll be back_.

I started eating slowly and watched him retreat to the bathroom.

 ***Five more minutes later***

Once I had finished eating, I decided to take nap. I think Loki came out with an ice pack by the time I was almost asleep.

The bed shifted under his weight and I yawned quietly. Moments later my aching head felt at ease. My eyes fluttered open to see his neck. He's kissing my bruise... I wanna slap him away. **Who does he think he is!**

He's rather comforting though. He isn't doing anything bad.

I took note of the faint blue tint his skin had gained and returned to my dream before he could notice that I had awaken from my light slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up groggily to a faint shove.

 _Wake up._

"No..."

 _Wake up._

I pushed whoever was pushing me to the floor. "Go away. My head hurts." I groaned.

Flick.

I opened my eyes to face the monster who just flicked my migraine-causing-knot.

 **Loki**.

He glared at me while I glared back. His hair was tousled, his clothes wrinkled, his skin faintly pink, but his armor remained not besmirched.

 _Good morning to you too, sunshine._

"I can't believe you!"

 _You were unconscious for a whole day._

"So?"

 _I'm sorry, would you prefer to die from a minor concussion in your sleep?_

"Did you have to flick me so hard?" I grumbled at his sarcasm.

He placed a icy kiss against the bump and looked down at me stoically. _Better?_

"As if." I scoffed, dragging myself out of bed. "Why are you even here?"

 _Would you prefer to wake up alone? Hurry up and change._

I ignored his question and stumbled to the wardrobe. My eyes wondered curiously over each dress. "Must I really change?"

 _Yes._ _ **That is if you have a mind that is functional**_ _; I would think, perhaps, you were losing it slowly._ _ **What little you had to begin with, that is.**_

My forehead wrinkled, and I hissed. "Rude."

I grabbed a cream sweater dress that poofed out from the waist. I slid on a pair of golden sandals and turned around to face an uninterested god of mischief.

"Can I go outside?"

 _No_.

"Can **you** take me outside?"

 _No_.

"Can you take me somewhere?"

 _I can_.

"The kitchen?"

 _Not at this moment._

I stared around the room and grinned at a pile of books. "How about the library?"

 _What about it?_

"Can we go?"

 _Why?_

I deadpanned and took a deep breath. "I would like to leave, please."

 _And why should I take you anywhere?_

"I WANT TO LEAVE THIS PRISON!" I snapped, knocking a glass of water to the floor angrily. "TAKE ME OUT OF HERE OR I'M LEAVING!"

 _You're quite the barbarian, aren't you? I didn't quite expect you to stoop to such a low level to get your way._

"So be it." I huffed.

 _Fine. Leave then. See if I care._

"You're bluffing."

You take me for a fool.

"One who can inveigle his way into any thing he chooses."

His eyes flickered maliciously. It takes one to know one.

"Aye, but we are none alike. **Frosty**."

He stood up and walked out of the room angrily. Or at least I thought he was upset. It's safe to assume.

I stared at the carpet and yawned. Well I better find something to do.

 **1**.  Sing

"This is the part when I say I don't wanna~

or is it want ya?

I'm stronger than I been before."

 **2**.  Dance

They call this the funky chicken. *dances and bangs elbow on the corner of nightstand*

"OUCH!"

I hissed at the pain and ignored the small drops of blood that peeked out from the small holes in my reddened skin.

 **3**.  Cry about being abandoned by Loki

"He's such an idiot! Wahhhh. Who am I kidding? He's never coming back. Why do I care? I could leave whenever, yet I stay..."

 **4**.  Plot

Tomorrow is the day of my escape.

The End.

 **5**.  Jump on the bed

*jumps on bed*

6\. Does crazy faces in the giant mirror across the room while standing on bed.

*duck lips*

 **7**.  Impressions

"I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"I'm his beauti-ful brother Thor~ You come home brother."

"I'm his wife Jane~ *hits people with car*"

"I'm a stupid lady, Blah~"

 **8**.  Snoop

I looked all over the room for something interesting, and eventually gave up.

 **9**.  Rapping

Smart money bettin I'll be better off without you!

First things first I'm the realest.

Just a cat and mouse game always starts the same

 **10**.  Drawing

I grabbed a pencil and notepad I had spotted earlier from underneath the bed. I turned a few pages and saw a few sketches of me sleeping, stuffing my face, posing with my friend Jane, sleeping in my brother's arms... In case you were wondering, I call Caps my brother. We had become exceptionally well friends when Thor took representatives from each realm to Midgard.

The most details were on the actual sketches of me. Anyone or thing else around me was a vague outline. I smiled as I turned each page. Loki is so mean and sweet, I could just punch him and kiss him at the same time.

That's what it feels like. **A Kinch.**

 **Punch + Kiss =...**

And believe me, I tried to change up the letters but kept getting crazy words that already existed and would probably disturb many.

 **Kinch**.

I scribbled a little heart on a blank page, and drew little stick figures of Loki taking me to the library to read, and to a garden to smell flowers and dance with butterflies. I drew another picture of us sharing a sundae.

 **QUESTION OF THE MILLENNIUM** :

 _Why doesn't Loki talk? He has a mouth._

I whined and closed the pad.

"I never thought of that once. It's been two days... I literally have three days until our wedding to get myself togeth- CRAP! I SAID OUR! THAT MEANS I'M ACCEPTIN IT!" I threw a pillow on the floor and put away the pad and pencil with a groan. "I guess I should go to sleep."

My eyes fluttered close.

 _I sure hope you didn't go back to sleep, dear._

"Aren't you mad at me." I grumbled into a pillow sleepily.

 _I was, but... I-_

"Eh-heh."

 _I decided to forgive you._

"Decided." I repeated. "I wonder why."

 _..._

"Whatever the reason is, I can't help but find it-" I opened an eye. "-funny seeing you here."

He frowned at me. _Will you just get up already._

I yawned. "Help me up."

Loki wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me off the bed. _Come on-_

I pulled myself up and landed on his feet with a light grunt.

 _You're standing on my feet._

"Sorry."

He twirled me around and released me from his grip. _Let's go_.

"Where?"

Ignoring me, Loki dragged me out of the room. _Somewhere. Close your eyes._

I closed them and followed.

 _Open_.

My eyes opened.

We were in a field surrounded by thousands of colorful flowers with a few horses. "Wow..." I whispered, staring at the giant steed approaching me.

 _This is Sleipnir._

"Hi~" I waved at the eight legged beast. It blew hot air into my face and messed up my hair. Its gaze hardened as it turned to Loki.

 _It doesn't like me all that much so I don't really see why you would waste your-_

I patted the horse's mane and it nudged me. "It likes me!"

 _time..._

Loki watched me gallop through the fields with Sleipnir following me just as gracefully. A few other steeds came out of hiding and ran with me.

"I will name you... Coffee, Timmy, Lima Bean Jr., and... Starburst!" I laughed as one horse made a funny face at the names I threw at them. "Okay... you're looking for something more sophisticated then?"

They all neighed.

"How about... Jewel, Timothy, Chartruse Jr., and Jolly R?"

Sleipnir nodded approvingly.

 **Hehehe. Jolly R. HAKA JOLLYRANCHER**.

* **HAKA** stands for: Horse Also Known As...

I sat in the meadow and started braiding flowers into crowns. Jewel stood over me curiously, allowing her snowy mane to blow around her angelically.

I glanced up at her and giggled.

I turned around and noticed that Sleipnir was laying down behind me while Jolly and Chartreuse stood guard. I'm not sure what they were on edge about, but whatever it was, it wasn't near.

I crawled towards Slepinir and started braiding violets into his mane. Jewel watched , occasionally flicking her tail.

After a few braids, I yawned and fell asleep into the creature's side.

 _Wake up._

My eyes opened slowly. I concentrated on the being infront of me. "L-Loki?"

 _Hmmm. You sleep too much._

I sat up and blinked. "How did I-" I stared at the sheets and my silky green pajamas.

 _Magic_.

He snapped his fingers and a green smoke cloud formed.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Coolness."

He smirked. _Cute_.

"As if."

 _I'm taking note of how you're suddenly warming up to me._

"Pah-lease. I'm under the influence of sleep. I could care less about-"

He placed a faint kiss on my nose and bounced back on the balls of his feet.

 _I have a meeting to go to today. Stay and do not leave. Are we clear?_

I wrinkled my eyebrows. "I suppose."

He glared at me. _Suppose?_

"Blah-Blah-Blah. Go already."

 **Pfft. Imma go anyways. Like he could stop me. He was the dummy for giving me the idea initially.**

 _Humph_.

He left and locked the door on his way out.

I jumped out of my bed and tiptoed towards the door. I cracked open the door and met an empty icy blue hallway.

 **Crap... it's cold.**

Maybe I could go into the hallway...

I slid into the hallway bare foot and started to use my royal powers, as I walked down the hallway. The ice was cold. **Terribly cold.**

Loki didn't just 'save' a beauty from an ice tower. He stole a princess. **Light elf to be exact.**

One of my lucky powers is the ability to blend in with my environment.

I pressed my hand against the icy wall and watched my skin instantly match it.

A giant blue Jotun walked past me and my cracked door menacingly with a battle axe in hand. I took mental note of the embellishments and accessories glistening on the ice; along with his fur cloak that trailed after. Three other Jotuns trailed after him.

 _ **Hey... that's Helbindi, Loki's older brother...**_ **HOLY CRAP. LOKI HAS US BOTH IN JOTUNHIEM!**

"Halt. Do you smell fear?" Helbindi asked out loud.

"Aye. I do." one Jotun replied."It's coming from a small creature..."

"Hmmm. I was thinking that as well." his eyes scanned the whole area, occasionally overlooking where I stood. "Light Elf... I sense your presence. Come out and play..."

"It's a female. I do not think it'll enjoy the idea of 'play'." the second Jotun sighed.

My eyes were saucers. My adrenaline kept my camo hormones on point, but I knew that my camo wouldn't last much longer since I was feeling lightheaded.

 **They'll notice a collapsing body.**

If only I had stayed in the bedroom... My eyes stared at the door a few inches away. _**How... Can I-**_

A beautiful voice filled the room. "Brother, father was looking for you."

I nearly fainted seeing the Jotun Loki. His eyes landed dead on me and then straight to the other Jotuns.

 **HE CAN SEE ME!AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He's gonna hit me or something! Wahhhh!**

"Oh, but before I go do you smell fear?"

"I smell rusting blood on an axe and probably Dad beating you to a pulp if you don't hurry."

"Right... See you baby brother."

He and the three Jotuns ran away.

Loki as a Jotun was beautiful and intimidating more or less, but at the moment I was too horrified to even enjoy it.

My feet were burning, my body felt woosy, and I was probably on punishment. I collapsed right there in front of Loki.

 **Right there.**

 _ **I'm screwed.**_


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up cold and alone in a dark room. It was so cold that I could see my breath in front of me. **IN THE DARK.**

I tried to summon some light but my fingertips were frozen.

"Oh no..." I huffed with teary eyes, that dropped tears that froze as they fell. "He hates me..." I sat in the dark and cried myself back to sleep. _Maybe if I let myself freeze to death I won't be as sad and he won't have to be as upset_. I kicked away the blankets and sheets and sat there. I wasn't going to strip, but I was giving up anything else that kept me defrosted. I closed my eyes after a few choppy breaths. My heart pounded slowly in my ears, and I was so cold that my nose couldn't even run.

At some point light came shining into the room.

Someone picked me up and carried me away.

 _ **Approx. 3 hours later**_

Nudge. Nudge. "What?" I groaned.

 _Wake up._

"I'm tired."

 _And sick because you left the room._ _ **Wake up.**_

One of my eyes opened. "And who was the wise guy who locked me in a cold room?"

 _That's what it would have felt like if I hadn't found you in time._

I opened my other eye furiously. "It's not like you care about me anyways!"

His fingers wrapped around my throat. _You are correct. I_ _ **don't**_ _care. I fucking_ _ **hate**_ _you for_ _ **disobeying**_ _me._ _ **DO YOU KNOW HOW UPSET I WOULD HAVE BEEN IF MY STUPID BROTHER OR SOME OTHER JOTUN HAD FOUND YOU?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WOULD HAVE DONE?**_

I whimpered at his sharp mental voice.

 _ **ANSWER ME!**_

"N-no." I choked past his deadly grip. He released me and pinned me down to the sheets.

 _They would have raped you until you died... And even after that they'd probably keep going until you were a glacial swollen and bloody carcass._

Tears spilled down my cheeks as reality came crashing down. "..."

 _ **SO DO NOT EVEN THINK OR STATE THAT I DO NOT CARE.**_

I turned my face away from him and sniffed. "Well maybe if you didn't make me feel like I was in a prison then I wouldn't have a want to go venture all of the world beyond that door."

He sighed and laid himself gently on top of me so that his head rested on my chest.

 _Didn't I take you out yesterday?_

"You're always gone though... so I get so bored..."

 _So are you requesting entertainment while I am away?_

"Like a book or something, I guess..."

 _Alright_.

"Thank you."

 _Next time you leave the room I won't be as forgiving for your punishment_. I reddened as he kissed me gently. _Although I'm having quite a hard time forgiving you now..._

Loki trailed a few kisses down my neck and stopped at my collarbone. "W-why?"

 _What if I hadn't come when I had and your pathetic powers dropped?_

"... My powers aren't pathetic."

 _You can barely hold up your powers long enough._

"Oh yeah?" I looked at him and smirked. My hands glowed as I reached out to touch him. He closed his eyes and groaned as I caressed his cheeks. I clicked my tongue. "It doesn't seem like much but... I don't wanna hurt you."

He placed a kiss on my lips and leaned back.

"Loki... why can't don't you talk?"

Loki opened his mouth to reveal his halved tongue. _I know how to talk... but it won't be in English, if I use my Aesir form._

"Try."

 _I cannot form the correct sounds_.

"Say Apple."

"App- I ca o i..." (I can't do it)

"Apple..."

"App..."

"Hmmm... Maybe it is hard... If that's the case you can't speak any Romance or Germanic languages."

 _ **Yeah**_ _. Move back._

I scooted away from him and he tossed me the blanket.

I watched his skin turn icy blue and gasped as his emerald eyes changed to ruby. I crossed my eyes, staring at the puff of hot air floating away from my mouth.

"You're so cute sometimes, I swear." he chuckled at my innocent action. My cheeks reddened.

"Aha- but you're cuter than me."

"I beg to differ." he scowled, letting his hand brush my cheek carefully. I shivered and closed my eyes. "You're beautiful. And I- I am a monster."

I opened my eyes and giggled. "Then I guess I'll be your beauty and you can be my beast. In the end I suppose I'll have my happy ever after..."

He wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes. "Hmmm. But I've always wanted to be a prince charming..."

"Why?"

"They always get the girl and the villain either gets killed or ends up alone."

"And in this story is the villain alone?"

"I've won you fairly, but people claim that I've cheated and are planning to come kill me." he sighed.

"And if I told them-"

"It wouldn't make a difference. They'd think I'd used some sort of spell on you."

"... It must feel awful..."

He opened his eyes slowly and stared at me. "..."

"To work so hard to please someone, finally earn their love, and then have them taken away. _Geez_. I know the first day I met you, I felt a bit bipolar. You had a cold soul but a warm intention. That's probably why I tried so hard to make you leave that day we 'fell-out' over why you wouldn't let me out. I wanted to see how you'd react...I mean I wouldn't have broken that glass otherwise..."

"And the way I reacted-" he looked at his interlocked fingers.

"..." I watched him carefully

"-was it acceptable?" his crimson eyes wandered up to my dark brown ones.

"I was a bit frustrated. You seemed like you were afraid to lose me."

"..."

"Though... after talking everything out, I realise that's exactly why you locked me away, other than for safety purposes."  
He reddened as I continued. "... Some times your words offend me."

"Well I had a reason."

"..."

"As you said earlier... for safety..." he started. "I don't want you to get hurt. I really do love you." he paused and dropped his gaze quickly before looking back at me nervously. "Jotunhiem isn't just some icy wonderland or arctic oasis. It is a doomed snowy graveyard filled with foul barbaric creatures who can't count to two, but can tell you how many men they've killed in a heartbeat."

"Well then I'm sure they know how to count past two."

He laughed at my remark and pinched my cheek hard enough so that it tingled. My heart beamed as I thought about how normal and down-to... Earth _(lol?)_ Loki seemed when he laughed.

" **Still**... you get what I'm trying to say."

"Ahahaha. Do I?"

"Yes. Yes you do." he smiled and repositioned himself so that he was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling.

 **Whoa**. _**Rewind**_ -

 _I don't want you to get hurt. I really do love you-_

 **He just said** -

I flipped over and pounced on top of Loki, dropping my blanket, ignoring the fact that he could possibly give me frost bite.

"Whoa-"

"Loki did you just say- 'I don't want you to get hurt. I really do love you- blah-blah-blah'?"

"Yeah... Is something-"

Without much thought I kissed him. And somehow I ended up straddling his waist and his hands snaked around my waist, holding me in place... **WHOA WHOA WHOA!**

BREAK IT UP.

I pulled back, climbed off of him, and pounced back on to my side of the bed.

He looked at me lustfully as I sat in my pile of blankets panting.

"How cruel was that." he teased.

"Heh. Reality hits harder than you think."

He smirked and looked back up at the ceiling. "I always thought that I would be the one who'd lose all control."

"Meh. Don't get too stuck up. Your hands were saying more than your words."

He cocked an eyebrow mockingly. "Were they? I didn't see it as a lustful embrace, but more as a seatbelt."

"You only wear seat belts on rides." I rolled my eyes.

A cunning grin appeared on his face. "..."

I slapped his arm lightly and curled up in the blankets in attempt to regain what modesty remained. "I'm going to pretend that I didn't catch that."

The bed moved slightly; my muscles tensed.

"Why pretend when reality could become one of your biggest fantasies?" he whispered into the back of my neck.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Will you cool your hormones?"

 **Bad move.**

Yelping, I jolted in his icy embrace as his hands snaked under my shirt and his lips pressed firmly on the back of my neck. "Is this cool enough?"

I grabbed his hands while arching my back and moaned. "Stop it."

"But you seem to be okay with it."

"I am-"

I gritted my teeth as his hands grabbed my breast. "I'm fully aware of the overwhelming abundance of hormones screaming for me from your ovaries."

"What are you? Psychic? You can't-"

"What's that? She likes to be kissed in between her breast?"

"Wha-"

He kissed my scorching skin and smirked up at me. _It felt so good. So good._ "Idiot."

"Would it be smart to take you now? Or should I wait till the wedding?"

"You're an idiot thinking that I'd let you even get a piece of the cookie."

"I'll accept crumbs..."

"That's a piece of the cookie..."

"Can I get a glass of milk?"

I growled and pried myself away. "No."

He smirked at me and pulled me in for another kiss. My mind went blank as I ran my fingers through his hair. He purred and I squealed happily.

He broke the kiss and started to nip and butterfly kiss a trail down to my collarbone, after starting with a small bite on my bottom lip.

After each kiss he said a word.

" **I**."

" **Want**."

" **Them**."

" **All**."

" **To**."

" **Know**."

" **You**."

" **Are**."

" **Mine**."

" **And**.

He trailed fingers down my spine making my skin tingle under is freezing touch.

" **No**."

" **One**."

" **Else's**..."


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next day tangled in the sheets.

The scent of spearmint and frost tingled my senses as the feeling of soft icy skin caressed my warm body.

I blushed at the feeling of my prince's chest pressed flush against my back and our legs being loosely entangled.

Loki was un-explain-ably passionate about everything.

And I'm not just talking about the physical intimacy.

He gives meaning to the word love.

When he says it, it makes your heart leap for joy... high enough to hit the moon.

If he puts his mind to it and honestly wants something with all of his heart... Or perhaps it is some sick willingness to have what he wants, like an obsession, a strive, an ambition, a drive... a need to fulfill his addiction...

 _ **That is if...**_

 _my love was the drug that kept him going._

My eyes examined the markings on his light cerulean skin.

 _They were so beautiful_. Each mark went into another, making a series of exotic symbols.

 _How could anyone possibly hate such an angel?_

I puffed my cheeks and pressed my rosy lips against the palm of his hand, before interlocking our fingers carefully.

Loki yawned and pulled me closer to him. My cheeks reddened as he placed a few kisses on my neck before sighing into my shoulder. "Good morning, my princess."

I bit my bottom lip and turned around to face him. "My prince."

"How do you feel?"

"Pretty great."

He grinned. "Good."

I whacked him playfully. "Don't act as if we've done something."

"I'm not!" he whimpered.

"Are to!"

He leaned forward, smirking. "How so?"

"How do you feel?"

Loki laughed. "I didn't mean it like that." he kissed me on the cheek before sitting up and stretching sleepily.

"Yeah... Of course not."

"You were the one complaining about it being too hot. Just be glad I decided to be a good boy last night and do as you pleased."

I scowled. "You ought to be a good boy every night."

"..." He smirked and I whacked him.

"Pervert."

He got out of the bed and I squeaked at the view of his overall being. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Loki, I swear-"

He rolled his eyes. "You were just snuggled up to me. What's the difference?"

I scowled. "That's like me standing up and not caring."

"You should do that. I would love that."

I narrowed my eyes and he reddened. "Right." He made a pair of pants appear on him before creating a matching robe and holding it out for me. "Here. Put this on."

I smiled and slid on the emerald silk robe and tied it loosely before getting out of bed. "Thank you."

I earned another kiss on the cheek. "Anything for you."

"So what are the plans for today?" I asked as I stretched sleepily.

"Hmmm... Well you could pick out the wedding colors and all of that jazz today. Also you have to meet father, and mother... I mean Frigga... but you can meet my blood mother too, I suppose."

"Well I wanna meet whoever you love the most first."

He grinned. "Frigga it is."

"Alright." I nodded before walking away to go get dressed.

After a few minutes I came back out in a simple black gown that had an emerald and gold belt supporting the leaf shaped gold breastplate.

It was too pretty for someone like me to wear.

I couldn't even figure out how to secure the stupid corset, **again.**

The more I tried, the more frustrated I became.

I was about to yank the dress off and jump back into bed, but Loki came to my rescue. "All you had to do was ask for help."

I pouted. "I'm an awful princess."

Loki laughed at my sudden conclusion. "Yes you are."

I smacked him. "Doofus. You aren't supposed to agree."

"Then I guess you aren't an awful one... or are you?"

My eyes narrowed at the prince. "Whatever. Let's go."

He chuckled before teleporting us away.

The sound of a choir singing captured my attention.

 _Primadonna girl... Yeah_

 _All I ever wanted was the world..._

 _I can't help that I need it all..._

 _The Primadonna life the rise and fall..._

 _You say that I'm kinda difficult..._

 _But it's always someone else's fault..._

 _Got you wrapped around my finger babe..._

 _You can count on me to misbehave..._

My eyes fluttered open to see the choir as the orchestra started playing before the soloist started singing.

I stepped forward curiously. "They sound lovely..."

The director stopped and turned to face me. I reddened at how close I was. "Thank you!" he beamed.

"Uh- you're welcome." I smiled. "Do you always perform a song here?"

"Oh, yes. We do." he nodded. "It's just a nice way to keep entertainment and culture in balance. We tend to mix things up here for Asgard though."

"..."

"I feel that listening to old tunes and hymns can be quite a bore here."

"Well that's a brilliant idea."

"Thank you." The platinum blonde man's blue eyes squinted down at me. "You don't seem to be from around here... Pardon me for not introducing myself."

"Ah. You're right." I scratched my head wearily. "The name is, (f/n)."

"That's a lovely name." he kissed my hand and looked into my eyes with a polite smirk.

 _Can a smirk even be polite?_

 _Maybe..._

"And you are?"

"Reginald."

A pair of arms slid around my waist before I was dragged away from the kind man.

"MINE."

"Prince Loki!?" the musician called out frantically.

I waved goodbye to Reginald and blushed when I turned to face my fiancé. "What-?"

"No." Loki grunted as he shoved me inside the gates of the kingdom. "I'll explain later."

"Can he play at our wedding?"

"He **is** playing at our wedding." He mumbled, shooting me a faint glare.

"Loki." I pouted.

"..."

"Loki."

"..."

"Loki."

"..."

He ignored me until I bumped him hard enough to surprise both of us. "LOKI!"

"WHAT!?"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM-"

"Already sounding like a true couple."

We both froze and turned to face a beautiful woman with her chestnut hair pinned up in a gorgeous bun and ornamented with a crown; while cloaked in a Victorian golden gown.

"Mother!" Loki beamed as he ran to her and pulled her in for a hug.

I gaped at her as she laughed and hugged Loki back. "So you call me mother still? Have you finally gotten over your little problem?"

"Ooop. I slipped again." Loki scowled before turning scarlet.

"Don't be selfish with my attention Loki." she smiled, glancing over at my still gaping form.

"Isn't it rude to state, sweetheart?" Loki sneered at me playfully, earning within an instance a face full of my foot.

"Don't be rude." I huffed, watching him collapse from the momentum. I smiled at his mom. "Princess (f/n). Daughter of the king of Alfhiem, realm of the light elves."

"Nice to meet you, (f/n). I'm Frigga. Queen of Asgard and wife to Odin." she grinned. "I think I like the fact that you believe in fighting fire with fire."

Loki got up and huffed. "Alright. Well mother, can you take my beautiful princess around to handle wedding things, and I'll meet you two later."

"Of course." she smiled.

"Why are you leaving me?" I pouted.

Loki kissed me before wrapping his arms around me again.

"Well... One, you have to go plan the wedding. Two, I need to get my Aesir form fixed for the wedding so that I don't look like a frost giant-"

I looked at Loki's jotun form and blushed slightly. "But I like you as a frost giant."

He smirked. "Yeah. I know."

"Oh, breaking rules here." Frigga smirked.

We both screamed. "NO."

"Okay. Okay. Geez. I was only kidding."

I squeaked at her accusations.

Loki rubbed my back. "Um... As I was saying, the council and most Asgardians hate... **Detest** frost giants. So it would only be politically correct for me to marry you in a different form."

"But you're in your form-"

"Yeah. So I can talk."

"But won't you be hurting your people's feelings, not being in your original form?"

Loki growled. " **Drop it.** "

"Loki?"

He pulled away from me. "No."

I pouted as he started to storm away.

"Did I say something wrong?" I whispered out to no one in particular, sadly.

"He's thought about how the Jotuns will feel." Frigga sighed. "But my husband has been cruel to him in ways that I cannot expose."

"..."

"I know my son is hurting in a thousand ways, and it kills me to know I can't close one wound."

I looked at her before turning back to look at the city beyond us. "It hurts me when he shuts down."

"I suspect that you two are intimate in ways you haven't discovered yet."

"How so?"

"How about we go pick out your wedding colors and what not as we talk?"

"Sure." I beamed as we started walking down the corridor. "I feel like I should just adopt my prince's royal colors."

"Oh no, no, and no. The wedding is a day of the woman. You will have all men bleed your colors and all women envy them."

"Oh, but Loki has always had me in his colors so I-"

"My husband loves burgundy, black, and gold. He was blessed to know that my royal colors were white, champagne, and gold. But you my dear... You are quite unique in taste. Loki was probably trying to brain wash you."

"Well before him rescuing me, I wore only shades of blue and white. And before the Jotuns capturing me, I wore only white... And I mean pure white. It was so white that if you looked at me too long, your corneas would simmer. Besides... It was forbidden to look at any royal figure besides the male ones."

"So you've never experimented with color before?"

"No... But... I think I have an idea of what I like..."

We entered a humongous room with people scattered in groups.

A orange skinned man shimmied over towards us with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, your majesty."

The queen beamed. "Hello, Zamir."

His golden stilettoes stopped clicking as he froze in front of me. He ran a hand through my hair and walked around me for a second before crossing his arms and pursing his teal lips.

My (e/c) eyes scanned the white markings on his face before they landed on the floor.

"So who's your husband to be?"

"Huh?"

"It's Loki isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Those colors say it all."

I reddened as he smirked. "So do you love him?"

"Of course."

"Heh. Nope. I'm not making her a dress."


	8. Chapter 8

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I mean." he huffed as he swayed away.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

Something about him not making my dress pissed me off. I mean I could always do things the traditional way... the **Alfhiem** way.

But that would be too much work and I know this is obviously a test.

"Look. I don't know what you've randomly developed against me... But I really need a dress that'll make Loki drop, and I know plenty of people who can do that, but you're literally all I can reach at the moment." Zamir stopped walking and everyone fell silent. "I mean if you don't want to, I'll just wear one of the dresses he bought me... or something else. No need in me asking you to do an impossible feat." Frigga smiled at me.

Zamir waved a hand and a small lady came over to me with a tape measure. She started taking measurements. He waved his hand again and a man came over and measured my foot. The third wave signaled over a tall woman who measured my head and a short man who started raising colors against my skin.

"Alright. I'll do it." the man spun around once the team ran to him with a slip of paper. "But only because of how you chose to persuade me. It was different and simple." he smirked. "I bet you were a pain in the ass to Loki."

"You could say that..."

"Hmmm. I like..."

 *** le time skip ***

Frigga and I walked into a giant dining hall. There was a long table with a few throne like chairs lined up.

Thor, Loki, Odin, a few senators, and a few frost giants sat around the table.

"Where are we sitting?"

"Well... I suppose this might be a bad time to eat. We should probably go."

"A bad time?"

"Yes. Let's leave."

"FRIGGA. WHAT CREATURE STANDS BESIDE YOU?"

"Terrible _really_..." she murmured. "Our daughter."

"Really terrible." I pouted.

"Turn around slowly." she whispered.

I turned around slowly as instructed and gaped at Odin.

"ANY ONE EVER TOLD YOU, STARING IS A DISGRACE?"

My eyes widened. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to witnessing such barbaric customs. Laufey was more polite."

Laufey grinned and Loki bit his bottom lip.

"YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT-"

The present frost giants got up with ice blades.

" _Don't let his insults rouse you up_." I whispered into their minds. " _Let him appear monstrous upon his people_."

"That what? Odin."

Everyone looked at Laufey.

"YOU ARE QUITE BARBARIC."

"I have yet to wrong the little flower. Am I right, princess?"

"You are most definitely correct."

"And I have no intention of ever wronging her. Her people are rather polite to my kind."

His guards looked at me before taking a knee. "Your majesty." one muttered.

"I miss your presence in our tower."

I sighed and gently poked their shoulders. "Don't kneel. Stand up."

"Why do you deny us?"

"It's different from my custom. I-" I paused. "Female royalty are just relics on a shelf. We do not interact with politics or society. You aren't supposed to look at us." their ruby eyes continued to press me onward. "I'm still adjusting...So please don't kneel."

They slowly rose up and nodded their heads respectively at Frigga before leaving the room with their King. She smiled and patted my head gently.

"YOU TREAT THEM LIKE THEIR OF YOUR KIND."

"Well... I did live with them once upon a time."

"You mean they held you HOSTAGE."

"No. My father lost a bet and gave me to Laufey."

"..."

"And he just kept me in the tower... He was really nice to me, so I've got no clue what the hubba is all about."

Loki watched me as Odin and I exchanged words.

"THESE BEAST HAVE SLAUGHTERED INFINITE AMOUNTS OF ASGARDIANS. THEY HAVE KILLED CHILDREN AND BABIES WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT-"

"AND WHAT HAVE YOU TAKEN FROM THEM-?"

"YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE WITH ME WOMAN!? I DON'T HAVE TO BLESS YOUR WEDDING!"

Frigga decided to step in, now that I felt myself getting angry.

"Odin."

"NOT NOW." he snapped. "THIS PHEASANT WILL PAY." he stood up and I crossed my arms.

"First of all... I'm a princess. Soon to be queen of Alfhiem." I smiled, causing him to pale. "Second. You are drunk." I stepped forward as I felt myself glowing. "Third, YOU WILL BLESS MY WEDDING. AND IF YOU DON'T. YOU WILL DIE TRYING TO PUT FORTH A CURSE!"

Everyone's eyes widened when beams of light started to fly around me. I uncrossed my arms and released the light.

Everyone ducked as the light started to glow brighter.

 **LOKI's POV**

"Brother! What is wrong with her?"

"Your father pissed her off." I narrowed my eyes at my brother.

"Well soothe her!"

I sighed. _I've never soothed a light elf before... and I'm not a big fan of PDA._

I walked towards her and pulled her in for a hug. "Calm down..." I whispered in her ear. "Just calm down." We swayed a little as I ran a hand through her hair. "Calm down..."

Mother- I mean Frigga watched us with an adoring smile while Odin glared.

"I want to go back to the room." she whimpered into my chest.

I couldn't even get mad at her. She was right. Odin was drunk. She has been one of the strongest people ever to debate Odin. If anything, I was proud of her.

I nodded and picked her up bridal style. "Goodnight everyone."

A everyone answered except for Odin.

We left the dining hall and headed down the halls.

"I'm sorry for ruining-"

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I discussed politics-"

"As my future wife you can do whatever you want... Well... You should know the limitations."

"Such as?"

"No cheating... Duh~"

"Oh. Well yeah! I know about that stuff. I thought you meant something else."

"Like what? When we're alone you have to be naked?" I joked, until I noticed her face was beyond scarlet. "Oh. You thought I was that kind of guy..." I cooed.

"Shut up!"

I let my jotun skin appear. "Is this any better?"

She nearly jumped out of my arms. "Loki. What are you-"

"Sorry dear. Just testing the waters."

She scowled at me. "Well quit it!"

"I can't believe you thought I was that kind of guy." I pouted as I carried her into our room and closed the door with my foot. "I respect women."

"What about that little 'You Are Mine' episode?"

"What about it?"

"It qualifies you..."

I dropped her on the bed and stood over her. "Well... I'm not a full blown pervert. I just like to announce dominance over your small form."

Her face turned red again. "..."

"Still not full blown." I smiled as I laid down next to her. "I just... I just wish I could have done something."

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel like... Everything I've done has been pretty shitty. Like... I didn't even properly engage you. I just forced the ring on your finger. I didn't even ask if you felt the same way. And now I'm dragging you into hell." She smiled and pulled me close. "I don't want to hurt you. I just really want you to be happy." I sniffed.

"Loki..." she whispered. "As much as I wanted to kick your ass in the beginning... I can't help but say that I'm hopelessly in love with you. I'm not sure how you did it... but you did it...and I'm glad it's you."

"I hope that wasn't your vow." I blushed as I tried to blink away the rising tears.

"Of course not. It took me forever to write my vows! I wasn't sure how to reach you considering how we met... So... I decided to take a reapproach."

"Of course you did." I sighed and kissed her cheek. "I just want to tell you... I can't wait to see you at the alter tomorrow..."

She moved her head and kissed me gently. "Same bere, Frostbite."

"So how are we going to handle our honeymoon?"

"I say... we wait till the next day..."

"Uh. That's taboo."

"Perhaps in your custom. In mine... You have to chase the bride."

"So your culture must be filled with those kind of guys."

"LOKI!"

"A bit early to be screaming my name, hmm?"

"PERVERT!"

"So I'm that kind of guy?"

She turned away with red cheeks. "..."

"I wonder how much of you turns red when you're embarassed."

She launched a pillow and I rested my arm on her waist. "Goodnight."

"Night."


	9. Chapter 9

**What ya need tah know**.

(e/c) - eye color

(1F/c)- first favorite color

(2F/c) - second favorite color

(3F/c) - third favorite color

(AF/c) - all of your favorite colors

(f/f) - favorite flower

 **(f/n) POV**

I woke up to a room filled with thousands of (AF/c) (f/f). They were beautiful and vibrant. I sniffed a few and smiled.

Back home in Alfhiem, I would never have gotten this many flowers. Gifts were rarely given to female royalty. They were practically bed toys and decoration.

 _Nothing more._

I glanced at a black envelope laying next to me.

 _ **To my queen~**_

I opened it and blushed.

 _Since a groom is never to see their bride... I decided to leave my words since I wouldn't be allowed to see your beautiful face until you walked towards the alter._

 _I kissed your lips a thousand times as you slept in attempt to memorize the soft warm feeling. But I only ended up tormenting myself._

 _I wonder if you felt anything. You did kiss back a few times._

 _Until our lips meet again..._

 _ **Still not that type of guy**_

 _ **\- Loki**_

I reddened and closed the envelope. "Really?"

"Oi. Gorgeous! We gotta go! I hope you've showered!"

"Zamir?"

"Who else. Come on! Today is the big day! The wedding starts in just a few hours!"

" **WHAT!?** "

"That's what I said when I finished the dress. Now let's go!"

I opened the door and looked at the designer. "Go shower! Your hair looks a mess!"

"Ah! What scent should I use?"

"Whatever scent you always use."

"Right!" I smiled and quickly took a shower, while brushing my teeth.

I came out of the room with a robe and soaked hair.

Zamir smiled as his people started to dry me off and dust me with a shimmery powder after waxing away all of my body hair.

I was in tears by the time he started straightening my hair. It was a painful process.

"Loki better love me forever or else I'll kick his ass."

"Heh. His heart might stop when he sees you."

Frigga walked in with large eyes. "Wow..."

" **NOW PUT ON THE DRESS!** "

"Zamir! You've really outdone yourself!"

"This is nothing darling... Wait till she has on the dress." he pointed as many of his workers started pulling out pieces of gold fabric.

I closed my eyes as they started pinning together pieces while others started sewing.

About 15 minutes later, I was in a (1F/c) strapless mermaid gown that clung to my every curve. I squeaked when he added a (2F/c) one shouldered cape. The veil and heels matched the cape but my makeup was gold.

Gold lipstick.

 **Yep**.

Frigga started squealing. "YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!"

"I am?"

"Zamir you've really outdone yourself!" she sniffed as the tallest servant placed my crown on head.

"Can I see myself?"

"Sure."

I looked in the mirror and gaped at my sparkling gold skin. My lips were a darker shade of gold and my (e/c) was now accented with gold.

I gaped when the servant lead me closer to the mirror. "I look amazing..."

I watched as the girl in the mirror poked herself and carefully touched her face.

"It's you kiddo. You aren't gonna shatter." Zamir smiled.

"I've never looked so beautiful before..."

"All I did was dust you in powder and put some lipstick on ya. That's your body. It's 100% you. This is what Loki see's all the time." Zamir chuckled. "Women never believe me... But I'm being honest."

I smiled at my reflection before turning to face Zamir. "Thanks Zamir..."

"Thank yourself." he nodded. "I'll be in the front row if you need me."

He left and Frigga smiled. "Come on! You have to be ready in 5 minutes."

She hooked arms with me and lead me to the throne room.

"So you think my father is here?" I paled.

"Well... I told Loki to send an invitation."  
I paled even further. "Is something wrong?"

"I hope he couldn't make it..."

"And why is-"

"(f/n)! There you are!"

I froze at the sound of the voice just as the doors opened to the throne room.

"Daughter!" He grabbed my arm and I shoved him away from me.

I stepped forward and grabbed the guards sword and pointed it at the false king stumbling towards me.

"Bridezilla." Zamir grumbled. "Read about them. Heard about them. But never witnessed one in person."

"Now. Now. Why must you be so dramatic?"

"Get away from me!"

"(f/n)!"

"I SAID GET AWAY!"

"What in Odin's name is going on here?"

Thor raised a brow at me. "Lady (f/n)?"

 _ **(f/n)?**_

 _Loki... Why is he here?_

 _ **Your father?**_

 _He is not my father. This man works for my father... I was supposed to be his concubine but my Father lost me in a bet. Laufey hid me in the tower and then... Well... You know the rest._

 _ **Do you want him gone?**_

I took a deep breath. _It won't be that easy. He's brought the army._

 _ **Why?**_

 _Odin maybe?_

 _ **Give me a second.**_

I heard Loki talking to the priest.

"Today I bring together quite a unique couple. Loki Laufeyson and (f/n) (l/n), daughter of the king of Alfhiem. Would you two please exchange vows."

Thor ran past me as I turned to face Loki.

"(f/n)." He smiled as he stepped forward.

A lot of elf warriors came running in.

They all started charging with unusual red eyes.

 _Loki... They're corrupt..._

 _ **I can see that.**_

"When we first met... You attacked me and then cursed me out."

I laughed before tossing a sword to Frigga and pulling out my bow and arrows as the audience got into fight mode. "My queen... I believe we've got visitors." I chirped before smiling at Loki. "Well you were a meanie at first... but I can now honestly say that I really love you."

"Awwww." Thor grinned at me as he swung Mljinor.

"Thanks Thor." I laughed as I fired an arrow.

"Now I want you to say-" the priest started.

"Can you sum it up?" Loki asked as he tried to prevent an elf from stabbing him.

"Will you love this woman forever and ever, regardless of whatever the future brings?"

"I do." Loki replied as he got punched in the face.

"And what about you?"

I smiled at the priest. "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride-"

I screamed as an elf yanked me down backwards by my hair and dragged me away from the alter.

I squeaked as the elf was launched into the wall and killed.

"Now..." Loki stated as he helped me up. "Where were we?"

" **BROTHER**! KISS HER ALREADY!"

"Oh. Right. Kiss the bride, huh?"

"I love you, dork." I rolled my eyes and pulled him down for a kiss.

He growled lowly. "Love you too."

"Hiemdall! Take them away to their honeymoon!" Odin shouted and nodded at us as we vanished in a beam of light.

 **The End.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's POV**

 _Soooooo_. After the honeymoon.

Loki and his new wife had returned to Asgard with very fruitful news.

They were expecting a bundle that was expected to be three times the trouble.

And all were to be like their father.

Lou, Leo, and Luke.

Well to your surprise the triplets were strictly angels in your presence... But towards anyone else... Loki included... They experienced hell unfortunately.

The boys loved to show their jotun side, and you weren't bothered. But that sometimes bothered those who were still prejudice with Frost giants.

After a while they started to warm up to their dad with a lot of convincing... **_*clears throat*_** Took about five or six years.

BUT!

When you had your next child, which you happily conceived... Came into the world. Loki finally had a kid who liked him just as much as you.

Her name was Leia.

And boy was she a beauty... A force to reckon with too.

She got whatever she wanted and refused to do more than she needed.

Her poor Uncle Thor was wrapped around the baby girl's finger.

 **She was just as much of an ice demon as well**.

Now. You're probably wondering how you're doing.

You're doing fine. Four kids, two more on the way... And a loving husband.

Things were just swell.

Asgard was at peace.

The universe was full of light and life.

 ** _Nothing could ever go wrong._**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

You sat up abruptly with your eyes still closed and craned your neck in Loki's direction.

Out of instinct the drowsy man rose from his slumber and walked towards the crib to soothe the awoken child.

"Hey there little one...What's wrong?"

 _ **Yep. As long as Leia was at ease. Nothing could go wrong.**_


End file.
